Here We Go Again
by Pokemonwonders
Summary: Volt, a 12 year old boy who never thought he was something special. He waited for 2 years to start a pokemon journey. He travels the Johto region with Ash, Misty and May. He runs into many problems (rivals, team rocket, his brother) that try to stop him to reach his goal a of defeating the Elite Four and the champion Lance. This is my first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! My name is Volt. I'm 12 years old. I live in the Johto region in New Bark Town. I haven't started my Pokemon journey yet because, well I don't think I'm ready. At least not now. I grew up in the house right next to Prof. Elm's house. It's just my mom and I at home. She has big berry garden in our backyard that I help pick berries from. My dad isn't here very often. Even though he's an adult, he still goes on Pokemon journeys. As for my brother, well I don't know. He left a year and a half ago with one Pokemon that was stray. He's only one year older than me. In our house we have a Pokemon. It's a Growlithe that we found when I was out for some groceries, but that's a different story.

So, I've got a story to tell. It all started one morning when I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. (it was a pokegear with a phone and a map on it.)

"Hello?"

"Hi Volt! How are you doing?"

"Your phone call kind of woke me up but uh why did you call?"

"Oh, sorry. I just got this package accidentally sent to me addressed to you. You should come pick it up. It's from Kanto." Yay! I love getting things from Kanto. I know Prof. Oak and he lives in the Kanto region. I also knew Ash Ketchum because my dad and his dad knew each other when they were kids. I didn't know why I am getting a package though.

I got dressed in a blue coat and jeans. I put on the hat that my brother have me, it was light blue with a white pokeball on it. I also wore my red shoes. My brown hair was coming out the bottom of the hat.

I walked down the steps into the kitchen to see my mom doing dishes in the kitchen. The sunlight was filtering through the windows. It gave the room an unnatural glow.

"Hi mom!" I said

"Hello there Volt. Why are you up so early?"

"Professor Elm called. He accidentally got a package addressed to me from Kanto."

"Ooh! Maybe its from Ash!"

"Maybe. Bye mom!"

"Bye!"

I left the house to the one next door, which was Prof. Elm's. His house is pretty big. He uses the upstairs to do his research. I was just about to knock on the door when I saw a box, then there was a note next to it. It said

_Volt, I ran across a phenomena and can't come down to give you this package so just take it here. Prof. Elm. _

Phenomena? What does he mean by that? I shouldn't worry about it. After all, I never knew what he does most of the time anyways. I picked up the box. It was heavier than I thought. I really wanted to know what was inside. I ripped the box open as soon as I got home. Inside I saw 2 letters, a pokedex and a pokeball? I didn't even know who sent this. I picked up one of the letters and started reading to see if this would shed some light on this. It said

_Dear Volt,_

_I came to realize that you haven't started your Pokemon journey yet. I have tried to help you start by sending you a pokedex and a starter Pokemon I knew you'd like. Do not open the pokeball unless your sure you want to start your journey. I hope you can start your journey soon though. You have something very special about you. Thank you._

_Prof. Oak_

Well, that kind of shed some light on it, but left me question another thing. Special? He probably meant potential. I guess he must really want me to start my journey. I want to really bad now, but what's holding me back? The fact that I'll be alone. I picked up the other card and it said,

_Dear Volt,_

_ I have completed my journey thorough the Unova region. I wanted to travel the Johto region with you if you wanted to because I heard you haven't started your pokemon journey yet. Thanks!_

_ Ash Ketchum_

Yes! Ash is traveling with me! When is he coming though? Uh! Another question! Well, only one thing to do, open the pokeball. I picked it up and thought for a second. I shouldn't open it up inside. I went outside and released it. What I saw surprised me. I wasn't a starter pokemon. What stood before me was an Electabuzz, an electric pokemon. It was as tall as me and it let out a cry. Electric sparks flew but they didn't hit me.

"Wow, impressive pokemon." A voice said behind me. " Too bad it won't be able to beat my pokemon."

"W-who's there?" This voice startled me and I never thought I heard it before. Then a boy with red fire-like hair came out in front of me. He wore a purplish-blue jacket on and jeans.

"I'm Soul. The future pokemon master. One day everyone will know my name. I was just wandering around when I saw you got your first pokemon. You look weak as well. I'd better start my journey with a victory!"

"You wish! I'm going to prove you wrong! Go Electabuzz!"


	2. Chapter 2

Electabuzz stepped in front of me. Then I realized how stupid I was. I don't know any moves for this pokemon. I entered this battle too quick.

"Go Chikorita!" Soul sent out his pokemon. I quickly took out my pokedex and held it up to Electabuzz. It said _Electabuzz, the static pokemon. It windmills its arms to slightly boost punches. Foes have been known to escape in the meantime. _I looked for moves. Aha! _Moves:Quick Attach and Thunder Shock. _Soul sighed. "Are we going to start this battle, or are you going to stare at your pokedex all day?"

"Alright then! Electabuzz, use Thunder shock!" It let out a thin yellow electric bolt from its head. It hit Chikorita directly. It fell, but got up quickly and shook it off.

"You're turn! Chikorita, use Razor Leaf!" You know what, I'll attack with Quick Attack to avoid Razor Leaf.

"Electabuzz, Quick Attack!" It did as I expected. Went right past the Razor leaf attack. Electabuzz knocked Chikorita far and on its head. K-Oed! My first battle went by lightning fast and easier than expected.

"It looks like you were the weak one Soul." He looked down depressingly at his pokemon and called it back in its pokeball.

"Weak pokemon," he muttered to himself," I knew I should have stole Cyndaquil."

"Stole? What are you talking about?"

"Nothing. I'm going now. Next time we battle, expect a different outcome." He ran off. I turned to Electabuzz and patted it on the head and congratulated it for its first victory and called it back into its pokeball. Just then my pokegear started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Volt! Its Prof. Elm! Come to the lab quick! It's an emergency!" _Beep_ I started running to the lab. I can only imagine what happened. When I got there, I saw a police car. I went inside and I saw that one of the windows was smashed open. Then I saw the Prof. and officer Jenny talking. Officer Jenny saw me and started to come to me.

"Hey, you there! Stop thief!" I looked behind me and saw no thief. Then I realized she was talking to me.

"A thief? I didn't steal anything."

"That's what they all say. Everyone knows the criminal always returns to the scene of the crime."

" I swear, I didn't steal anything!"

"Right, then, what is that in your hand?" She pointed to my right hand. I looked down and realized that I still had Electabuzz's pokeball in my hand.

"Oh, that's just my pokemon."

"May I see it?"

"Okay then. Go Electabuzz!" I let Electabuzz go right at my feet.

"Oh, sorry sir. I guess you're not the thief."

"Was it a pokemon the was stolen?"

"Yes. A Chikorita was stolen from Prof. Elm today. Do you know anything about this?" My stomach jumped. Soul. It was him. My first pokemon battle, my first victory, was with a stolen pokemon.

"Yes I do. I just defeated a guy named Soul in a pokemon battle. After I defeated him, he mentioned something about his stole pokemon. It was a Chikorita."

"I see. I will go send out police reports to look for a pokemon trainer named Soul."

She left. Then I went back home. My mom was at the kitchen table eating. Then I realized I have to tell her what just happened.

**Hey guys! Sorry the first chapter wasn't that good. I hope you liked chapter 2! After all, its my first fanfiction. I'll try to get the next chapter out soon. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys. Sorry for all the short chapters. This one'll be longer.**

I sat down at the table and started eating one of the Oran berries in the bowl in the middle of the table.

"Hi Volt! Where have you been all day?" So I told her everything that happened. From my first victory, to my police interrogation. "Wow! What a spicy way to start your pokemon adventure!"

"Hey mom, is it okay if I go down to the docks?"

"Yes honey. I know how much you like it down there." It was true. When I was little, me and my brother used to go there everyday after school. We watched the boats come in and out. People say how amazed they are with the beauty of Johto. The cliffs make overhangs. When it's evening on a slow day, the sun turns the water orange.

"Thanks mom." I walked down the path I always took. I passed the tree with one of the worst memories I ever had. I see exactly where the big branches were broken. I could still relive it all.

Two years ago. The first day of summer break, me and my brother were walking down the path, playing with some wild pokemon. They ran up this tree and we went after them. I got tired of climbing and perched on a lower branch. But my brother went up high. When he got to the branch where the pokemon were, they pushed him. He then fell. All the branches broke. He landed on the branch that I was on. He was kind of dazed, but he shook it off and smiled at the pokemon that pushed him as they were rushing down the tree trunk. The next thing I hear is _SNAP! _The branch broke and me and my brother fell. I landed on my side, but my brother landed on his head. We weren't that far from the ground, but if you fall on your head, something's bound to happen. And something did. He got up with a very angry expression. I swear I could see fire in his eyes. By that time a bunch of pokemon gathered around us.

"Scram!" he stomped after the pokemon and they all ran away.

"Bolt! (**Oh BTW, the brother's name is Bolt.**) Why did you do that?"

"Because they broke the branch! It's all their fault!" He rubbed his head. "Ouch! Stupid pokemon!"

"They didn't mean to! What's wrong? You never-"

"Shut up shorty. I want to go home." He stormed off, leaving me behind. He never acted this way before and he never changed back to his old self. After a year he just left. But my parents didn't worry because he had a pokemon with him. I miss him a lot.

I just arrived at the docks. A huge cruise ship was coming in. This is the only time of the year big ships come in. Usually its just little boats, but this is a special time of the year. It's the time when people from all over the world come to Johto. I hate this time of the year to be completely honest with you. Most people stay on the ship the first night, the the second night they all try to cram into the pokemon center and the small hotel on the docks. When those are all full, my mom rents out some of the rooms in our house to pokemon trainers. We have like 8 empty rooms in our house. I never come out of my room when the people stay over, even if they only stay one night.

I sat down on a bench and watched the people slowly come out of the boat. I heard two people standing next to the bench arguing. It was a boy and a girl that looked like my age.

"How could you drag me here and not know?" the girl said to the boy

"Hey you wanted to come! Don't tell me I dragged you here!"

"Don't change the subject! What's this kid's name anyway?"

"Volt," my stomach jumped. I pulled my hat down a little. "he lives somewhere in New Bark Town. I just don't know where." I looked over. There was a boy with raven hair and a red hat on. He had blue jeans on too. He also had a Pikachu on his shoulder. Immediately, I knew it was Ash,but I had no idea who the girl was.

"Ash!" They both looked at me with a stunned look, but the Ash cracked a smile.

"Volt! It's so nice to finally meet you!" Me and him video chatted sometimes. I looked at the girl with a confused look.

"Who are you?" I pointed at her.

"Oh, she's-"

"I'm Misty!" She butted in "Gym leader at the Cerulean Gym."

"Ok then. So I'm guessing you're friends with Ash," They nodded "Well, welcome to Johto!" Misty had her red hair pulled back in a ponytail on the side of her head. She had short jean shorts on with red straps pulled over her shoulders with a yellow shirt on.

"Oh and there's someone else that I want you to meet! This is Pikachu, my first pokemon."

"Pika Pi!" it said.

"Um, did you get my letter?"

"Yeah."

"Your pokemon, which one did the prof. give you?" I reached for my pokemon,but it wasn't there.

"Uh-oh. I think I left it at home. Aha, well lets go!" I led them down the path I took up here. All the way back down to my house. When I walked in the door, I smelled bacon and eggs. My mom was making breakfast for dinner! My stomach growled, but it seemed louder than usual.

"I'm so hungry!" me and Ash said at the same time. Misty giggled.

"You two are exactly the same." Ash frowned at Misty,but I just laughed.

"Hi Volt!" my mom said "I see you've brought some friends."

"Mom, this is Ash and Misty."

"Hi nice to meet you! Come in and make yourself at home! I made bacon and eggs. They're Volt's favorite." We sat down and ate. Me and Ash devoured our food in less than 3 minutes while Misty took a little longer.

"So Volt," Ash said "Let's see that pokemon!" I went to the counter where I left Electabuzz and let it out." Wow! An Electabuzz! You started out with an electric pokemon just like me!" Electabuzz went over to Misty. He took her plate and ate the rest of the food she had left.

"Hey!" Misty screamed at Electabuzz " I wasn't finished yet!" It belched. Misty looked over at me to see if I would do anything, but I busted out in laughter. Ash did too. Her face was red with anger. Eventually me and Ash stopped laughing.

"Well now that that's all said and done, let me show you your rooms. I want to wait until tomorrow to start the journey." I led them to the rooms right across from mine. I have to do this a lot. Every year to be exact. This time too,but I already told you that story.

I looked at the time. 9:30. Already? Amazing how fast time can fly. I went in bed and closed my eyes. Ready to go to sleep after a very eventful day. Tomorrow I start my pokemon journey with Ash Ketchum! Hopefully we'll make it to Violet City in 2 days so I can challenge my first gym leader, and get my first gym badge. But for now, all I can do is sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning and went downstairs. My mom was down there. Ash and Misty were too. I was the last one up. Like that doesn't surprise me. My mom saw me.

"Oh Volt! You're finally up!" She got out of her seat and came over to me with a blue shoulder bag with a flap on the front. "This is your father's bag from when he started his pokemon journey. Oh, all the memories. I met him on his journey and traveled with him. We traveled together for years! I met him when we were only 10! I was just going along, minding my own business, when he came and stole and demolished my bike, just so he could save his out of control pokemon. Oh what a sweet guy, cared so much for his pokemon."

"Okay mom." I said to my mom, who seemed to be day dreaming.

"That sounds like me and you Misty!" Ash said. Misty let out a nervous laugh. "Did he ever give you your bike back?"

"Yeah, but sadly, that was the last day we ever traveled together. We met up a few other times though. Well anyways, here you go." She handed me the bag. It felt heavier than it should've been. "Open it." I smiled and looked inside to see a small berry tin. It was filled with my favorite berries. There was also pokeballs in it. I noticed one had a flame symbol on it. I picked it up and looked curiously at my mom.

"It's Growlithe." she said "Your dad caught this pokemon to give it to Bolt when he stared his journey, but he left so that didn't happen. I contacted your dad last night to tell him you were starting your pokemon journey. He told me to give Growlithe to you."

"Really? Wow thanks!" I put the pokeball back and noticed Electabuzz's pokeball was in there too. I slung the bag over my shoulder. "Well, let's go!" My stomach growled very loud."You know, how about we eat first?" I sat down and ate my cereal, then we left.

We walked down the path to Cherrygrove City.

"So Ash," I said "What pokemon do you have?"

"I have a lot, but I only brought Pikachu with me."

"Pika Pi"

"What about you Misty?"

"Yeah Misty, what pokemon do you have?"

"Well I'll show you." she took her bag and opened it. Then she got out a pokeball. "Go, Gyarados!" It came out of its pokeball, and that was the biggest pokemon I've ever seen.

"Wow Misty," Ash said "I thought you were scared of Gyarados."

"I was, but then I got over it."

"How?"

"I'll tell you later." I held up my pokedex to it. It said, _Gyarados, the atrocious pokemon. Once it begins a rampage, Gyarados will burn everything down, even in a harsh storm._

"Wow, dangerous pokemon." Just then, a giant net came over Gyarados. It picked it up high. I looked up to see a hot air balloon that looked like a Meowth had the net attached to it. Gyarados was squirming and trying to get free, but it couldn't.

"Hey! Give it back!" Ash screamed at the people in the hot air balloon.

"You know those people?" I asked Ash.

"Yeah they're Team Rocket. They follow us around and try to steal pokemon."

"Team Rocket? I thought they disbanded!"

"Oh look James," said the lady in the balloon," the twerps got a new friend." Then the guy, whose name was apparently James said,

"And to let you know, Team Rocket never disbanded, we went into hiding!"

"James! You weren't supposed to tell them that!"

"Sorry, I was caught up in the moment!"

"Since you're new, let us introduce ourselves. Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, dats right!"

"Wait," I said"The pokemon can talk?"

"Quit stallin kid!" the Meowth said, "Jessie, James, let's get outta here!"

"Oh no you don't, " said Ash running towards the balloon, "Go Pikachu! Use thunderbolt!" A giant yellow electric bolt went up to the balloon and struck it. But nothing happened. Team Rocket started laughing.

"We thought ahead this time. We electric-proofed our balloon!" said James. Electric-proofed huh? Well I'm the only one with a free non-electric type pokemon, Growlithe.

"Go, Growlithe!" I knew it's moves already. "Growlithe, use Ember to burn a hole on the balloon!" It shot out a thin beam of fire at the balloon and it popped, dropping Gyarados. Team Rocket shot off into the sky.

"We need an all move proof balloon next time!" said James

"If only we had the money James." said Jessie.

"Do you guys know what's happenin now?"

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" they all said at once. Misty rushed over to Gyarados.

"Gyarados, are you okay?" It slightly nodded. "Alright then, Gyarados, return!" Just then I got tackled by Growlithe. I got up.

"Good boy! I can't wait until I get to do a battle with you!" I called it back in it's pokeball. Then we continued going.

"Volt, what city are we going to?"

"Cherrygrove City. I've been there so many times. That's where my old school is."

"You went to school?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, why, didn't you guys go too?" they shook their heads. "Wow. I guess you don't have to in Kanto. Well in our school, you start going there when you're six and you can stop when you're ten. But you don't have to. If you want to be a pokemon researcher or professor then you stay after you're ten, but if you just want to be a trainer, then you stop at ten."

"Ah. Volt what do you want to do when you get all the badges?" Ash asked.

"I uh haven't really thought about that. Ooh! I know! I want to compete in the tournament at the Indigo Plateau," I said, "and challenge Elite Four and Champion!" Ash and Misty's eyes widened.

"Are you serious?! They are supposed to be the toughest trainers around!" Misty said.

"I know, but I mean if you want to be a pokemon master."

"I want to do that too!" Ash busted out. "I'll defeat all the Johto gym leaders again and challenge the Elite Four and Champion! I'll do it all with you Volt!"

"Yeah! We'll be pokemon masters together!" Misty sighed.

"You guys can talk the talk, but can you walk the walk?"

"Maybe not now," I said, "but I bet I can beat your Gyarados!"

"Oh you're on! Go Gyarados!"

"Go, Electabuzz!"

"Misty, I hope you know you're at a huge type disadvantage. Electabuzz is an electric type, which is strong against both of Gyarados' types, water and flying." Misty ignored Ash.

"Gyarados, use tackle!" Oh great. This was a bad idea. This Gyarados is seriously huge. This tackle would be the end of the battle for sure. Then an idea struck me.

"Electabuzz, run around Gyarados and use thunder shock!" It did as I said. It still got a little hurt, but not that much. The thunder shock sent Gyarados to the ground with a loud thud. It wasn't out though.

"Again Gyarados!" This time, Electabuzz had no time to move, Gyarados moved faster. The battle was over. Electabuzz was knocked out. I called it back in its pokeball. Misty laughed.

"That's why you don't challenge the gym leader from Cerulean City! And also the water pokemon master!"

"You're a gym leader! Heck, if I would've known that, I wouldn't have challenged you!" I yelled out. Misty smirked.

"Well that's Misty for you." Ash said. Misty frowned at him, but kept on walking. We walked for a while until we came up on a hill. At the bottom of the hill was Cherrygrove City.

"Well, we're here! Cherrygrove City! One city away from Violet City, and my first gym battle!" We went down the hill and entered the pokemon center. Inside right in front was a main desk with a nurse Joy. To my right was a lounge area. Orange couches made a U shape around a coffee table. There was a fireplace and above it was huge flat screen TV. Then there were stairs, probably leading to the rooms upstairs. To my left were a bunch of video phones. And two doors, probably leading somewhere where pokemon go to heal. We went up to the front desk.

"Hello!" said the nurse Joy. "Welcome to Cherrygrove City's pokemon center. May I help you?"

"Yes could you heal our pokemon?"

"Sure could! Just put them on the desk and we will heal them for you!" Ash's Pikachu jumped on the desk. Misty put Gyarados' pokeball on the desk. I put my Pokemon's pokeballs on the desk. "Only four pokemon?" We nodded "This won't take long! Come back in a little bit for your fully healed pokemon."

"Thank you nurse Joy." we all said together. We went over to the couches. The TV had on one of my favorite shows. It tells you about different legendary pokemon across all the regions. Today it was about Raikou, which honestly is my favorite legendary pokemon. Many many years ago, when the burned tower was on fire, three pokemon were trapped in the fire.

Then Ho-Oh came and gave them the power to survive the fire. Raikou, Entei and Suicune were their names. The legendary trio of Johto. Amazing huh? Just then a voice came over a speaker.

"Ash, Misty, and Volt, your pokemon are all healed up!" We collected our pokemon and went off to sight see. Even though I been here hundreds of times, that was 2 years ago though, when I had school and everything. I barely come here because I never need to. It was the same still. The smell of the flowers that bloomed on the trees at this time, filled the air. All of them covered in pink flowers, eventually to be covered in deep red cherries. The sounds of kids playing got louder as we got close to the school.

"That was you're pokemon school right?" Ash asked, pointing to the building up ahead.

"Yep." I responded quietly.

"I didn't go to pokemon school when I was little. Probably because I was too smart for them all!" Ash boasted.

"Oh please," Misty retorted "You were probably so stupid they kicked you out! If it wasn't for me and Brock you'd probably still be in Kanto!"

"You didn't go to pokemon school either, Misty!"

Misty frowned at him. "My sisters were my teachers! I swear, your so,"

"So what?" They were in each others face now. I pushed them apart.

"Can you guys not fight? I want to get to Violet City for my first gym battle soon, but you guys fighting is slowing us down." They stopped fighting and we continued walking. We reached the edge of Cherrygrove City. Next is Violet City, and my first gym battle! But I know this is going to be a long journey there, but it'll all be worth it when we arrive.

**So, what do you think? I know that the pokemon school is actually in Violet City, but oh well. My story. Anyways, please tell me if you like it! If not, tell me what I can do to make it better!**


	5. Chapter 5

We walked down a crooked bumpy path through a bunch of trees. Just then, a wild Weedle jumped down from a nearby tree and into the path.

"Oh look! It's a Weedle!" Ash said.

"A Weedle huh," I said as I took out my pokedex. It said,

_Weedle, the hairy bug pokemon. Weedle eats its weight in leaves everyday. It fends off attackers with the needle on its head._

_ "_I want to catch it!" I turned my head to see Misty's face full of fear. "What's wrong Misty?"

"Oh, nothing! It's just I'm-" she got cut off by Ash

"Scared of bugs!" Misty slapped Ash across the face. "Ow. Jeez Misty! I was only stating the facts." Ash rubbed his face where Misty had slapped him. I started cracking up.

"Wait, so your a gym leader whose afraid of bugs?" I laughed even harder.

"It's not funny!" She exclaimed. My laughter was cut off when Weedle jumped up and hit my face with the side of its tail.

"Hey! What was that for?" The Weedle frowned up at me.

"Weedle Weedle!" It said.

"I think it wants to battle you Volt."

"You want to battle?" It nodded. "Alright then go Growlithe!" Growlithe came out ready for battle. "Growlithe, use tackle!" It hit Weedle, but didn't seem to do much. This will be a tough one. Exactly why I want it! The Weedle used poison sting on Growlithe. Direct hit.

"Hey Volt! You should try using a fire attack, bug pokemon are weak against it!" Ash said.

"Okay, Growlithe use Ember!" I could tell the poison was getting to Growlithe, but it was fighting through it, as it used Ember. It hit Weedle, but it _still_ wasn't K-Oed yet. It still was standing strong as it used a Tackle attack on Growlithe. Ember seemed to do more than Tackle had done, as Ash said, so I decided to use it again.

"Ember again!" It hit Weedle and this time it was out. It tried to get up, only to fall again. "Go pokeball!" Weedle got sucked into the pokeball. It shook and shook. I got more anxious the more it shook. Then _ding!_ I caught it! I picked up the pokeball.

"Yes! I caught a Weedle!" Although I was happy, it was short lived when I saw Growlithe fall over. I rushed over to it. "Growlithe? What's wrong?"

"It was the Poison Tail from Weedle. It's poisoned. All you can do is put it back in its pokeball." Misty said. I nodded.

"Growlithe return." Just then, a man with a big bug net in hand, busted out of the brush in the trees.

"Um, hi there," he said, "have any of you kids seen an aggressive Weedle come through here?"

"Yeah I just caught it." I held up the pokeball. "You want it?"

"Oh no. It's yours now. I can't just take a pokemon."

"Why do you want that Weedle so bad?" Misty asked.

"It's a tough one. I have studied bug pokemon for a while, especially Weedle. I've caught so many before, but by far that was the strongest one. You've got a good pokemon there. Oh I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Jacob!"

"I'm Volt, from New Bark Town. I take that you're a bug-catcher?" he nodded

"I'm Misty from Cerulean City."

"I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and," Ash's stomach growled,"Um, I know we just met, but I was wondering if you have any food?" Me and Misty laughed a little.

"Oh yeah! I've got lots of food that I grow all myself! Follow me, my house isn't far." Jacob led us down a small path through the trees. When we emerged, there was a house on top of a hill. On the left side of the hill, there were trees, apricorn trees! On the right were bushes that grew berries. This whole place was huge, like, 3 times bigger than the berry farm at home. Jacob led us into his house and we sat down at his kitchen table.

"So this whole place is yours?" asked Misty.

"Yep! It used to be my grand fathers, but he passed away a few years ago, leaving me to tend to the land by myself."

"That's so sad."

"I know, but I got my pokemon. And sometime travelers come to my house by accident, thinking I'm Mr. Pokemon. He lives a few miles down though. It's hard to keep out all of the pokemon trying to eat my berries, that's how I became a bug-catcher. I catch bug pokemon, raise them, and evolve them so they can fly and defend the land. Every once in a while, I'll find an egg." Jacob said as he brought food over. Bread with berries in it, and just regular berries and smoothies?

"What kind of smoothies are these?" I said

"Those are apricorn smoothies, or aprijuice. They're delicious." I took a sip of mine. I tasted like creamy berries. Creamy Oran berries. He was right, delicious. "These are also like pokeblock from Hoenn. Made completely from pink apricorns. If you use different apricorns, they taste different and they each affect pokemon in a different way. For instance, the one your drinking now makes a pokemon faster. However, it reduces the amount of power that's in an attack."

"So it's like this for all pokemon?" Ash asked.

"No. Each pokemon excels in things like powerful attacks. Take Feraligatr for example. A very big pokemon with very powerful attacks. Big pokemon can't move very fast though. You could give it this to level out all it's skills." By the time he was done talking, we devoured all our food. He's a good cook.

"So, back to becoming a bug-catcher, how does that keep out pokemon?" Misty asked.

"Well you see, I catch bug pokemon, like Weedle and Caterpie, and I evolve them into their fully evolved form. Next I train them to keep out wild pokemon. Sometimes I'll even find bug pokemon eggs. I hatch those as well. You guys want to see everything?"

"Yes!" we three said in unison.

"Pika Pi!"

"Alright then, let's go!" We walked around the trees and you could see a bunch of Butterfree and Beedrill flying overhead, patrolling the land. Jacob was telling us stories of how when he was little and he grew up here. Raised by his grandpa. He had a passion for bug pokemon. He only leaves this place to sell some berries and apricorns and buy pokeballs. This place was huge, and people actually miss it. I admit I would've missed it if he wouldn't have found us.

One of the Butterfree came down from high up and met eye-level with Jacob.

"What's wrong Butterfree?"

"Butterfree free! Butterfree!" It said.

"Oh okay then. Tell the others to get on high alert." It nodded and went back.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Oh, the pokemon sense something big is coming. Probably a big pokemon"

"Awesome! Maybe I could catch it!" Ash said. And as if on cue, something did happen. A Meowth balloon appeared in the sky with a huge machine attached to it. The machine started sucking up air and eventually the Butterfree and Beedrill went up with it. The suction of the machine was so powerful, that I could almost feel myself being lifted up. I grabbed on to one of the nearby branches. Pikachu started to lift off Ash's shoulder. It got up pretty high when Ash jumped up to grab it. But in stead of falling he started rising.

"Ash, no!" Misty screamed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! So so so sorry for not posting in a long time. I got lazy and l lost inspiration on this story. But dont worry! I got it back! I will be posting more chapters a lot sooner now. Well, here's chapter 6!**

"Ash!" Misty screamed. She ran over to him and jumped up and wrapped her arms around his torso. Preventing him from going up any further. But just as she touched the ground again, she started to go up along with Ash and Pikachu. I reached out and grabbed her foot, still with a firm grasp on the branch. Whoever was creating this suction must be stopped. I feel my grip on the tree loosening. Oh great. Why would anyone want to suck up something this badly? Just as _I_ was starting to get lifted from the ground, the suction stopped suddenly. We all fell to the ground. This left Ash and Misty in an awkward position.

"Ow!" Ash said as he rubbed the back of his head. Then both Misty and Ash realized the awkwardness of this situation at the same time. They quickly scrambled away from each other, their faces beet red. "Um... Y-You okay Pikachu?"

"Pi Pikachu!" (which means he's okay)

"That's good." I looked up at the sky and saw a Meowth balloon.

"Uh-Oh."

"What?" Misty asked.

"I think I see Team Rocket."

"Who else?"

"Wait, Team Rocket?" said Jacob "Why do they want my pokemon?"

"Who knows? The always do that. Don't worry. We'll get your pokemon back." Ash said reassuringly.

"Don't be so sure twerps." A woman's voice came from the Meowth balloon.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now of prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, dat's right!"

"We took away all your flying pokemon. There's no way Pikachu's Thunderbolt can reach up this high either. So ha ha!" James said. They started to fly away laughing.

"Erg! Curse you Team Rocket!" Ash yelled.

"You didn't get them all!" Jacob said. He whistled. Then a Pidgeot flew in. "Alright Pidgeot, I want you to go up and pop the balloon. Save the pokemon inside." The Pidgeot nodded. It darted up into the sky towards the balloon. It shot right through it. Sending the balloon plummeting to the Earth. The balloon was wrecked but the vacuum with the pokemon in it was still sealed shut. Jessie and James and Meowth emerged from the rubble of their balloon.

"You twerps interrupted our plans again!" Jessie yelled.

"Now you're going to pay! Go, Beedrill!" said James.

"Go, Zubat!" Jessie said as she threw the pokeball. Zubat, that's a new one. I took out my pokedex and held it up to the new pokemon Zubat. It said,

_Zubat, the bat pokemon. It check its surroundings and location using reflections of the ultrasonic waves from its mouth._

"Two flying pokemon." I muttered to myself. "Go Electabuzz!" Electabuzz appeared ready to fight.

"You too Pikachu!" Ash said. Pikachu nodded and took its place right next to Electabuzz.

"Beedrill, use Poison Sting on Electabuzz!" The Beedrill plummeted towards Electabuzz.

"Dodge it Electabuzz!" It waited till the last second to step to the side and the Beedrill slammed into the ground.

"Beedrill return!" James called back his pokemon leaving this battle 2 to 1.

"Zubat use Poison Fang!" I didn't know who this attack was targeted at, at first. Neither did Ash until it hit Pikachu. If that attack wasn't poisonous it would've barely did anything to Pikachu. But it was and made a clear effect. He looked dizzy and kept on falling and then getting up and falling again. He did this until he didn't stand back up.

"Pikachu!" Ash said as he ran to his injured pokemon and cradled it in his arms. Then carried him off the battle area.

"I guess it's up to you and me now Electabuzz. Now use Thunderbolt!" Electabuzz looked at me weird. "What's wrong?"

"Volt! Your pokemon hasn't learned Thunderbolt yet!" Misty said.

"Oh, I knew that. Ha ha. Electabuzz use Thunder Shock!" It shot out a thin lightning bolt towards Zubat. K-Oing it. Ending the match.

"Zubat return. Lets get out of here guys!"

"Right!" James and Meowth said at the same time. Team Rocket ran away. Leaving the vacuum on the ground.

"Alright Electabuzz! We beat Team Rocket! Yeah!" I said. But my celebration was cut short when I heard Ash say,

"Oh Pikachu. You gonna be alright?"

"Ash, I'll take you back up to my house. I have some herbal medicine the cures poison in a jippy!" said Jacob.

"Okay." They started walking back up to the house.

"Wait! What about the pokemon?" Misty yelled up to Jacob.

"Oh yeah. Well you and Volt can free them." he yelled back down.

"Looks like we have a job to do."

"Oh boy. I have to rescue bugs." We walked over to the vacuum. There was a door with a latch on it that required me and Misty to pull it and open it. When we finally opened it, there was a huge shadow over us from all of the pokemon that we let out. We decided to go back to the house to see how Ash and Pikachu were doing. By the time we got there the sun was setting, putting an end to this fun day of pokemon battles, and meeting new people and pokemon.

**Well? What do you think? Please tell me in the reviews! It would help a lot! Thank you! ALSO: If you are wondering why I put that May was gonna be in this story but she's not, she will be put in a while later.**


	7. Chapter 7

By the time Misty and I were back at the house, Pikachu seemed to be feeling better.

"Hey guys!" Ash said

"Hey Ash, how's Pikachu?" Misty said.

"Um I don't know. Hey Pikachu, you feeling better buddy?"

"Pika Pi!"

"That's great!"

"Wow that stuff does work fast! How come there's nothing like this in stores?" I said.

"Well there is, but it's very expensive." Jacob said "You wouldn't even find it if you went shopping for pokemon supplies. It's so expensive that most stores can't even afford to put it in the store."

"How did you get any then?" Misty asked.

" I grow it here. The reason it's so expensive is because it takes 5 years for the plant to fully grow. But when it does grow, I pick the little leaves and replant the seeds. I mash up the leaves and add a little water and put them into small bottles like... hold on," Jacob started rummaging through his cabinets. "like these!" He held up a medium sized, rectangular box, full of tiny little glass bottles filled with a dark green substance.

I'm guessing it was the poison medicine."Take one."

"Huh?" I said

"Go ahead. Each of you. Take one."

"Seriously?" Ash asked.

"Yeah! I've got plenty! I use them just in case one of my pokemon poisons another. That hasn't been happening that much lately. My supply's been piling up."

"Thank you." Misty said.

"I think we should get going. Violet City and my first gym badge awaits!" I said.

"Well don't let me keep you from stopping you. Goodbye and good luck!" Jacob said as we started to walk away from his house and back on the path to Violet City.

Just to summarize the events that happened after we left Jacob's house, I realized how long it would take to get to Violet City. I looked at the map and saw a shortcut that would take us a shorter time to get there. It ended up getting us lost. So now we're lost in the middle of the woods.

"I thought you knew where you were going Volt? Where are we now, huh?" Misty said angrily.

"I told you already, I was looking at the map. We _were _on the right track. I just got distracted. Then..." I said.

"Then what? You got us lost?!"

"Well," Misty shot me an angered look. "Yeah"

"That's what I thought."

"Come on! Let's all get along! We're all friends here!" Ash said.

"Shut your mouth, Ash! You did the exact same thing back in Kanto!" Misty said.

"Who's there?" A voice said. I don't know from where, but it sounded familiar. I couldn't put a face to it.

"What was that?" Misty asked.

"It was a voice, Misty." Ash said. We started walking towards the voice. We heard rustling in the bush next to me. Then a person came out fast and accidentally knocking me onto the ground. I looked up to who knocked me down and I saw a very familiar face.

"Reese?" I said as I hurried to my feet. I took a closer look. It was her. Brown hair and green eyes. Blue shirt and short shorts.

"Yes. And you are?" Reese said. Then her eyes widened. "Oh my gosh Volt! How could I ever forget your face!?" She gave me a quick hug.

"It has been a long time though. What 2 years?"

"Yeah." I heard someone clear their throat behind me.

"Oh yeah. Reese, this is Ash and Misty. They're traveling with me. Ash and Misty, this is-"

"I'm Reese! Me and Volt used to be best friends back in pokemon school."

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well it took a while but I just got my first gym badge back in Violet City."

"That's where we're headed! I'm going to get that badge too!"

"Your headed to Violet City? Well your not going to like to hear this but you passed it already."

"What?!"

**So sorry this is such a short chapter. I promise the next one will be longer. Thank you all for the follows reviews and favorites. Please tell me what you think of this story and what I should do to make it better. **


End file.
